my dyfunctional FAmily
by Izzabelledee
Summary: After working on a case of saving the lives of children , Callen finally discovers that he has one too eight years too late but Nell doesn't seem to mind, the more the merrier. with the case of the mole and other dangers that threatens happily ever after.


kj

Today was the day that happiness couldn't be qualified by words because finally Callen was getting married to the love of his life and he had the person he cared most about present today. He had found out a year ago that he had a 8 years old son and daughter from a past undercover mission , it had come has a shock to him because he never imagined himself has a father. He stood there waiting nervously has his mind flashed back to that day

 _It was after the case of the suicidal vest been attached to children who felt abandoned his was sitting at the bullpen with the rest of the team members discussing listening to Deeks go on to kensi about marriage and proposal and who was going to pop the question when nell ran down the stairs panting_

' _hey Nell , why the rush.' Sam asked_

' _its not too late for date night.' Deek teased and kensi punched him on the arm_

' _nell what's the matter.' Kensi noticed she looked paler than usual_

' _well, I don't know how to say this or if I am meant to say this in your presence but its about Callen.' She rushed her statement_

' _what about me?' Callen asked_

" _its better for you to see this .' she said dragging the image from her tablet to the screen and images of two children that looked a lot like callen appeared on the screen_

" _why are will looking at this ." deeks asked but it was not the pictures that spoked them but the date of birth of the children_

" _it couldn't be , did she –" Sam asked Callen_

" _she didn't , why will she keep a secret like that away from me for eight years." Callen said furiously_

" _guys what's going on here." Deeks asked_

" _on the 4_ _th_ _of April 2008, Callen went undercover in Italy to find a arms dealer who had been selling military grade weapons to the gang in los Angeles and he met a local girl called Natalie and you can guess the rest." Kensi explained_

" _they had gone through life thinking that their father didn't love them and it's all her fault." Callen said_

" _G sweetie, listen to me , maybe she has a good explanation why she did so , just call and find out , here's the address they live down town in Hollywood.' Nell kissed his cheeks and the rest of his team wondered why Natalie will be so crude about hiding this from Callen_

 _Down town Hollywood._

' _Hello, hi my name is Callen am here to see your mum, can I come in?' he said looking at the little boy_

" _mama, someone wants to see you.' He called 'my name is George would you like to play with my toys with me.' He asked innocently unaware of what was going on_

' _Sophia darling , please don't run- Callen what a surprise." She said shocked_

" _yes, I would like to say , how have you been doing since the past eight years.' He asked_

" _George , sweetie why don't you go and meet your sister in the room and play mummy needs to talk to her friend.' She smiled_

' _okay, it was nice meeting you Callen.' He smiled and it melted the senior agent's heart_

' _please don't be mad , I wanted to tell you but I couldn't muster up the courage .' she apologized_

" _I still deserved to know that they are my kids .' he said_

" _please forgive me , I wanted to call when I arrived here and tell you but I chickened out at the last minute, they are just like you .' she said_

" _what do they know about their father." He asked_

" _I told them that he is a navy pilot and he had been away on mission .' she smiled ' its really good to see you , would you like to meet them."_

" _yes I would"_

" _Sophia, George I will like you to meet someone , this is your father Grisha matthew Callen."_

" _you are my daddy." Sophia asked_

" _yes "_

" _I love you , daddy." She said and ran to him and he picked her up and her brother and kissed their foreheads. Since the meeting they became very close to Callen and even grew more fond of Nell when he introduced her has his Fiancée . it had been the best day of his life._

 _Flashback ended_

He was bought back when he heard the wedding march song and the audience stood up , he began to cry tears of joy when he saw Nell in her wedding dress marching down even though she was pregnant she still looked beautiful , the woman who always got him even before he had asked her to be his girlfriend now she will be his Mrs Nell Callen and the mother to his kids .

' you may now kiss the bride ' Hetty said , and though it was a short kiss it meant the world to them to be in their bubble for a while

" I introduce you all Mr and Mrs Callen.' The crowd applauded and stood up to congrate them

" daddy." George ran to hug Callen

" my new mummy." Sophia ran to Nell , they had become very close since the past year and that was nothing more than Callen wished for his kids .

Chapter two ( the delivery )

 _Turn around_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and_

 _You're never coming around_

 _Turnaround_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that_

 _The best of all the years have gone by_

 _Turnaround_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and_

 _Then I see the look in your eyes_

 _Turnaround ….. Bright eyes_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _Turn around…. Bright eyes_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you'll only hold me tight_

 _We'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right_

 _Cause we'll never be wrong together_

 _We can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all the time_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off_

 _Sparks I really need you tonight_

 _Forever ' s gonna start tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight.]_

This was the song playing in the background; Callen had specifically picked that song because though he couldn't explain why he loved Nell the song said it all. They moved slowly to the beat when he noticed a change in her movement .'

' Nell are you okay ? "

" yeah, just a little bit of contractions , I can manage" she said the contractions had stared she before the matching inside of the church but Nell had insisted that she could manage the pain . the twins came to dance with their parents after the couple special song had finish playing , George went to dance with his mother and then the both came to came with Nell when the thinkable happened

" mama are you okay .' Sophia asked

" I think it's time we cut the wedding short."

" but you having so much fun.' George said not getting what Nell was saying .

"Georgy, go call you father now.' Nell said and it caught the attention of the brides maid and they came rushing over .

" Sophia , go put your mother's bag in the car and tell Hetty that its time ." Kensi said pulling Sophia to go ahead because she didn't want to leave Nell alone just then Callen came

" well, I guess your daughter didn't want to wait but had to get the attention of my wedding day." Nell joked with Callen

" ladies and gentlemen , the ceremony has to be cut short , thanks ." Hetty said while Callen had carried Nell to the car and was driving like a maniac on the road while the team followed in pursue

" how far are we ? kensi asked callen.

" three minutes out ."

" can you drive a lot fast it hurts like hell." Nell screamed at Callen

" Nell, deep breathes " Kensi said " squeeze my hands" Kensi said

" we are here.' Callen said " am agent Callen I called from the car, I need a wheel chair my wife's in labour ." he said to the receptionist and the nurse came to the car and wheeled her inside the room while the team was just coming

" hi , Nell I can see your daughter couldn't wait to come in ." doctor Evans said

" hello Charlie .' Callen said

" good news , you are ready to push let's get you into a birthing cloth." She smiled

" Callen am scared "

" don't worry Nell you are , the strongest woman I know and I love you , beside Kensi and I will be there with you." Callen said and kissed her fore head and she was wheeling into the theatre

Meanwhile at the waiting station the Callen's couldn't stand the waiting but we excited that there was a new family member coming into the slightly dysfunctional ops family. It had been good news when they heard that Nell was pregnant , Sam , Eric ,Deeks had ever called been the god father and uncles in that order , Ackardy and Callen's father with his sister had already said they was going to spoil the child with all the luxuries of the world . Sophia and George were the most excited for they always wanted another sibling who they could pamper with love. Just then the doctor came out

." congrats , it's a bouncing baby girl.' Doctor evans said

" can we go see, our parents." Sophia asked

"sure sweetie , they are in room 405."

They didn't even wait for Charlie to finsh her sentence the twins ran to the room

" sorry about them , they are very exitcted , thanks Charlie." Hetty said

" no problem , kids with always be kids."

They got the room and knocked and came in to see a pink bundle of joy in kensi's hand and the twins sitting on the chair with kensi

"congrats Nell, Callen ." sam said

"Congrats guys ." deeks said

" where is my little grand daughter."hetty asked and they all laughed

" so what is her name ." Eric asked

" Actually , we have named her one," George said looking at his parents and they nodded

" Anastasia Kensi Amy Callen ." Sophia said

" aww, that's very sweet of you am honoured ." Kensi said hugging the twins

" there's someone who wants to speak with you." Eric said and placed the laptop and it came on

" hello baby brother , Nell congrats , sorry I couldn't be there today," she said

" We are expecting a make up wedding present . " Nell said

" I knew you we say that , its already waiting for you at home ."

" thanks Amy ," Callen said " where 's nick and dad ."

" well , they went out , but they send their greetings ,can't wait to see you when I come from Hawaii." Amy said " got to go business waits." The line when down and the team discussed and until they saw Nell yawn

" I think we have wore out miss jones don't you think.' Hetty said

" we take that has our cue to leave." Sam said

" we see you guys in the ." Deeks said and with that everyone left

" no , you have her the longest let me." George said

" well , they will fight for her attention." Callen said

" welcome to your slightly dysfunctional and loving family." Nell said

Chapter Three

Two weeks later Nell had finally been discharged from the hospital to go home , she was packing her things when she heard the knock on the door and saw the person is wasn't even expecting and three kids flooded her with hugs.

" aunty Nell "he screamed

" hey Mark , Sophia and Georgy what are you doing here, aren't you two meant to be in school." She said pointing towards Sophia and George

" well , I might have taken them out early."

" Amy , what are you doing here , you are mean to be in Hawaii on business."

"Consider this part one of my makeup wedding gift and besides am doing Callen a favour . " Amy said helping Nell with her packages

" okay , let's go home , they we can celebrate just you and me ." Amy winked at her .

They finally arrived at the house which felt like eternity with the kids constant blabbing at the back of the car. When they got home there was a present waiting for Ana is the house

" oh Amy, you are already spoiling her." Nell said

" anything for the youngest Callen and also I didn't leave you two out , go check your rooms" Amy said to the twins . they ran and they came back running

" mummy , see what I got ." Sophia said they got an I phone with xbox and other things too. Nell just smiled at Amy and just then Ana starting crying .

" she does love attention." Amy said

" you have no idea." Nell went to the baby's room

" while , your mum she attending to your baby sister , while don't I make you some ice sundaes then we could watch cartoons all the day.

" yeah , thanks ." they chorused and ran to the pallor . Just as they were about to start the movie ,Nell came inside

" well, she has be burped , bathed and is sleeping." Nell said sitting exhausted on the couch

" mummy, I know what will make you feel better." Georgy said

" ice cream sundae." Mark said and just then Sophia and Amy came out with a tray of ice cream sundaes and they headed it over to all of them just before she whispered something into Nell's ears.

" what movie are we watching today." Nell asked

" let's watch now you see me .' Sophia said

" okay" Amy said and put in the movie . towards the middle of the movie the kids had slept off on the couch and Nell and Amy took them upstairs and they came down to her a girls talk when Ana starting crying again.

" I have got this , just take the glasses and the wine ." Amy said

" thanks ." Nell said

Five minutes later , they were on the couch gisting when Amy noticed Nell had slept on the couch so she stood up and went to bring a blanket to cover her , just then the door closed and she heard a familiar voice

" so ,Nell ,what's going – Amy what are you doing here." Callen said surprised to see his sister

" hello baby brother." Amy said

" I was going to pick up nell and the kids , when hetty told me she had taken care of it , I should have known she meant you." He smiled " Where's Mark ? "

" he's sleeping ." she replied

" where's – " he was about to ask but he saw her peacefully sleeping on the couch " what did you do., she hadn't slept well since the past four days." He asked

" I may have added some little brandy and wine to her ice cream sundae." She said sheepishly at Callen

" I had convinced her to take a nap ,but she didn't want to listen been the mama bear she is ." he laughed

" I will go start dinner, then we can catch-up."

Nell woke up to the sound of laughter around the house and traced it to the kitchen and saw that Amy was telling the kids some embarrassing moment about Callen , she walked in and was about to help with the chopping of the vegetable when Amy stopped her

" I am your personal Chef for the next two months so , just relax and sit ." Amy said

" but –"

" no buts." Amy Said

" fine." Nell agreed recutanly but it disappeared when she saw her daughter" hey Ana" nell said and Ana smiled at her .

" we are having a bbq gathering on Sunday to celebrate your home coming and we invited all of our friends over ." Callen said kissing Nell's fore head . the night just went by so fast with the gisting and laughing with each other and this was the feeling they will never exchange for anything.

Chapter four

Sophia and George were in the garden playing with Ana while Amy and Nell were preparing for the get together finally Amy had finally apected that Nel was not going to give uin to the request she had made so she allowed her to do little cooking while mark and his uncle were having their bonding time over the bbq machine, little by little the guest had finally to come until they all appeared at they were hanging out . it was George and mark's idea for the male to have a football compettion at the garden finally their phones rang .

" longest time, Ncis it's a pleasure to hear from you again." The voice said

" hey margertt , longest time ." sam said

" yeah , sorry but this is not a pleasure call , I need you help."

" what is it ?' callen said

" some one has hacked into the task force data base and is selling the intel to the highest bitter an the next target is a friend of mine and I need your help." Danny said

" yeah, we can be on the next flight out of los angeles tonight ." deeks said

" thanks we'll ne expecting u ." steve said and the call ended

" you can take my private jet ." Amy said

" thanks sis, please take care of them for me ." callen said

" Always , be safe." Hetty said . the rest of the team said good byes to their loved ones and they left for Hawaii.

" well so much for a regular Sunday "Nell said

Chapter five

The mission in Hawaii was a successful and didn't take as long as they expected, they were finally flying back but something didn't sit right with the team's leader gut , the mission had been too easy for them to solve which was either luck or it was a distraction from the main picture, bu they were glad to be home either way. They arrived at boat shed and what they saw a surprise .

" happy birthday Callen ." they chorused

" really people , you had to create a fake mission." He said

" it was your family's idea." Deeks said " and the five o task force were eager to help "

" daddy " the twins ran and screamed " happy birthday."

" you guys are finally dysfunctional." He smiled

" but you wouldn't have us any other way." Kensi said

" that you are right about that." He smiled. Just then choruses of happy birthday rang through the halls and there was Nell and Amy wheeling in the cake into the boatshed with the remaining ncis officers

" happy birthday G" Nell said and kissed him

" hmm, baby brother, this is for you ." cutting a pece of cake for him and then shared the remaining to the others.

Ana was a six months old , so they were at the airport, waiting for the flight to paris and everyone saying good bye to Callen and Nell who were going for their late honeymoon and then they had excorted them to the boarding gate and waited for the flight to take off.

" don't worry Nell, the kids will be fine, they are with the team whoelse can we trust to take care of them." Callen asked

" you are right , but you cant always blame a mother for worrying." Nell said . they had taken Amy's private jet to enjoy themselves for the next three weeks.

 _Chapter five_

Four weeks of having fun and peace of mind to no arguing or listening to the kids screaming and making noise ,Nell was very eager to go back home to her family . Callen had gone to check in their packages at the airport, when Nell saw her name and callen name been waved in the air and she smiled

" hey Amy" Nell said " hello my beautiful Ana, did you miss mummy"

" hi , where is Callen?" she asked

"am here" he replied and gave her a hug " hope they weren't any trouble ."

" no , I need to spoil them more often ." Amy said to them just them they were surprised the words that came from Ana's lips

" mama,papa." Ana said clapping her hands amaused at her herself

" Oh baby , you spoke your first words ." nell said kissing her face

" mama papa" Hannah said again clearly enjoying the attention

" wait to gp kiddo , you waited for the perfect moment ."

" Ameey" she tried to say and couldn't . from the airport they went to pick up Sophia and George from school

" soooe , gooe , Ma." Ana said

" hmm I see, we are calling every body now aren't we ."Nell said blowing air at Ana's tummy making her to laugh.

" she has been caling us all week and we got it on tape ." Sophia said proudly.

"okay , in celebratation why do we all get icecream and humburgers." Callen said

" no way G, you are not teaching our children to start eating junks." Nell prostested

" Come on Wifey." He put on his best puppy dog look

" fine." Nell said " just this once " she said

Chapter six ( Anna's first Christmas)

The twins were in the play room with Ana, Mark and Amy weregoing back to Newyork but Hetty had conviced her to stay for Christmas at least . Callen had also intived Anna and her father over from Russia it was going to be a heck of a Christmas party. Nell had gone to work early with Callen to prepare for the Christmas Celebration at Ops leaving the kids with Amy and Anna who didn't even mind babysitting the kids and just then the door to the playroom opened

" Hey kids wanna go ice skating with me and Amy." Anna aked

" sure , we love to ." Sophia said " I will dress Hannah." Picking uphis sister and taking her to the her room

" sure , will help you, while the boys go downstairs and get the skates ready." Anna said

A few mintues later they were all dressed up cosy and warm and they left for the ice ring and singing carol songs all over until they got to their destination. They changed to their skates but the boys were struggling a bit until Amy suggested that Sophia show them how its done since she had won skating variety three years in a row

" wow, wait to go Soph." they cheered on even Hannah clapped at the extictment going on around her

" Auntie Anna , could we go for hot cocoa ?" Mark asked

" sure , why not." She said

After the ice ring , they all went for hot chocolate at a near by shop, which was fun considering that Hannah spilled hers on Amy's cloth accidently when she was drinking with her bottle and George laughed so hard that it came out of his nose causing them to laugh even more especially when Anna made funny faces and told them about her funny moments has a child . Just then, Amy looked at the time and saw that it was time to go for the Christmas party at ops . They finally arrived at ops when Hannah saw her parents she struggled out of Amy's hand

" mama, dada." She said

" hey kiddo, how was your day?' callen asked the kids

" aunty Anna And Amy took us ice skating and told us funny stories ." George said has he hugged his father and then hugged Nell

" hey, where is my hug." A voice said and the kids ran

" uncle Sam , Uncle Marty " they screamed and ran that they both fell down and everybody laughed and they shared Cocoa and open their presents . Hannah was sitting on the play mat playing with her toys with Kensi until she threw them far away. She starting crawl but was frustrated at he pace she was going so she held on to the nearest thing besides her and stood but she fell down but she stood up away and she started walking with her shaky steps until she finally got her toy .Everybody starting clapping

" Hannah, you took your first steps ." Nell said couldn't contain her joy and ran and picked her up

"And we got it on tape too." Eric said

" that's my girl." Callen said and kissed her fore head. Since that her little walking steps, Hannah starting walking everywhere that night , even if she fell she stood up again, it came for the time to put the angel on the tree since there were four Christmas tree each child got the chance for their uncle's famous shoulder rides to put up the angel. It was indeed and perfect first Christmas for little Hannah.

Chapter seven

Today wasn't like any other day some thing felt out of place . the fact that the kids woke up to a silent house and no body was at home on a satruday which was family time , Sophia came down with Hannah and George and there was a note on the table waiting for them made it a little more obvious something was up

 _Go to your grandma's place . Dovecote ,_

 _Uncle Marty is coming with Aunty kensi_

 _Love mum and dad_

As if on queue there was a knock on the door and George went to the door with a stick and knife in his hand and told his sisters to go hide in the sitting room and went to get the door and then he saw an Ncis badge through the door hole but noticed something was off about the badge , just then the door was broken down and he stuck the knife straight to the eye's of the attacker and the stick into his leg . just then he heard a gun shot with a cry.

" soph, Hannah are you okay ?

" yeah , we 're fine ."

" its alright, Hannah , we'll alright." Gorge said. There were foot steps coming into side and they told Hannah to wait at their back and there was a smack on the floor.

" remind me why you are stronger than a grown man." Deeks said

" Aunty Kensi ." Sophia said with hannah right on her heels

" mama?" Hannah asked

" come let's get out of here before they send reinforcements ." deeks said

" I see , your lessons are paying off." Kensi said taking a photo and sending it to ops " Eric , yeah they are safe , we see you soon ."

At dove cote

" where are they?" nell said out of breath

" Nell am sure they are fine ." Callen said

" mummy daddy." They shouted in unison

" thank God , I fear the wrost ."

" we trusted our training ." George said winking at his parents

" thank you kensi we owe you one ."

" hey , that's what family is for , but they did most of the work ." deeks replied

" never Again," callen said to the twins

" now let's find out who this mole is " Nell said

" no mummy , its like whack a mole ." Sophia said but they didn't understanding only George did

" what is like whale a mole sweetie." Kensi asked

Just then the twins went to the nearest computer and showed what they meant by the saying , just then Callen MArveled at the fact that Eric had been teaching his kids how to hack behind his back but he will try not to hold it against him for now.

" we 're in ." George said "this whole situation is like the whack a mole game because once you try to hit in one direction it pops up in another direction .

"so now we have to look atthebig picture which is yet to be clear." Sophia said " but got facial recongization the guys that attacked the house meet Jack fellows and cindy jasckson ."

" are you sure you two are not trying to put me out of the job ." eric popped up on the screen .

" insecure much Eric " deeks said

" yes , after they are Callen and Nell's kids ."

" good point ." deeks said

" well , I think we go bail granger out of custodsy ." hetty said


End file.
